


Hercules Loves

by avxry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1200 words of me basically explaining a bunch of fluffy headcanons, Cute, Fluff, Hercules centric, Multi, Nonbinary Lafayette, Poly, Ramblings, tbh im poly af i lvoe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: But there are some little things that he loves more than the word "love" can even comprehend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/gifts).



> this is dedicated to lol-phan-af because they write the 1-800-did-i-ask series which has become my life so. they don't know me but I appreciate them very much !!!!
> 
> i also typed this on my phone so please forgive any typos 
> 
> this is basically me rambling on about how much I love these four together so I hope you enjoy thank u

Hercules Mulligan likes lots of things about his significant others. He likes how they all seem to move in tandem, even when the situation doesn't require it. He likes that they can all tell what they're all thinking without having to ask. He likes the way they've found a balance between independence and reliance.

Hercules liked all of these things before he, Alex, John, and Lafayette were even together. They were destined to be together from the start. Hercules liked them before he even met them.

He loves lots of things about them, too. He loves their little mannerisms, the way they've adopted each other's lingo, each of their smiles. But there are some little things that he loves more than the word "love" can even comprehend. There are tiny, seemingly unimportant things that Hercules would die for.

For example: the way they each say his name.

In elementary and high school, he was always Mulligan. His coach called him by his last name, and it stuck. He didn't really mind, he guesses, but it seemed impersonal, distant.

And then he met Alex, a beautiful hurricane of adventures and bad habits. Alex never calls him Mulligan. Even in the beginning when Hercules introduced himself, not even once.

"Alexander Hamilton," Alexander had greeted with a flirty smile, holding his hand out in front of him.

Hercules, slightly bashful, had shaken the man's hand firmly. "Mulligan."

Alexander had given him a skeptical look. "Is that your first name?"

Hercules had ducked his head a little, a laugh laughing escaping his lips. "Uh, no - it's Hercules."

"Hercules Mulligan?" Alexander had asked.

"Dramatic, I know," Hercules had chuckled. He had expected Alexander to laugh and make a joke about it or something, but Alexander's grin had just gotten wider, and Hercules had known from that point on that he was a goner.

When he met Lafayette, he introduced himself as "uh, Herc - Muggin" because he couldn't seem to gather his thoughts in the presence of this absolutely _deity._

Lafayette had giggled adorably, a hand over their mouth, as they asked, "Herc Muggin?"

Hercules had cleared his throat, blushing furiously and corrected, "Hercules - Hercules Mulligan."

Lafayette had squinted, mirth in their eyes, and smiled. "I am Lafayette. It is a pleasure to meet you," they said, then added with a wink, "Herc."

Hercules still hasn't leveled his pulse since that encounter.

And then he met John, sweet, bold John, by means of Alexander, who brought him to a hangout session at the local park.

Hercules and Lafayette were already there, sitting across from each other on the park bench, giggling about Alexander's voice when he had mentioned John. Alex had sounded so excited and flustered, and it was adorable - and completely understandable, Hercules learned.

John was so adorable, with his tightly-wound curls and a splatter of freckles across his face, and Hercules couldn't help but grin at the sight of him. John was literal sunshine, and when Alex introduced them, John repeated, "Lafayette, Hercules, nice to meet you."

And the way Hercules' name flowed from his lips was like music, and Hercules could never, and will never, get enough of it.

Hercules could listen to any of them say his name forever, and it would fluster and amaze him every time. How did he ever get so lucky?

Hercules also loves watching them with each other individually. Typically, he analyzes things and tries to understand them, but the way they each interact with one another is the exception; the only thing he needs to understand is that he loves them more than words can express.

John, for example, gives lots of hugs. When John hugs Lafayette, he tucks his head beneath their chin, wraps his arms around their waist, and maybe places a kiss to their throat sweetly, always smiling.

When John hugs Alex, he wraps his arms around Alex's neck like a child and buries his face in the crook of his neck, usually making them stumble backward a little. Or sometimes, since Alex is the only person he's tall enough to do this to, he'll come up behind Alex and wrap his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder with a kiss on the cheek.

When John hugs Hercules, it's a bear hug, tight and warm. He wraps his arms around his middle and buries his face in Hercules' chest, and it makes him feel so important and loved.

Hercules loves kissing John, don't get him wrong; but hugging John is something different entirely.

Hercules also loves the way Alex looks at all of them, just his face and his eyes.

When Alex looks at Lafayette, his eyes go wide, just barely. His lips turn up into a smile, no matter the occasion. He looks at Lafayette as if they are always engulfed in a heavenly glow, as if Lafayette is truly an angel (Hercules does sometimes, too).

When Alex looks at John, his expression is bright. He looks like a puppy when he looks at John. He smiles a little, and he always looks a little vulnerable, just enough to be absolutely adorable. Alex looks at John as if John were a small kitten with big, beautiful eyes.

And Alex looks at Hercules in a way that Hercules can't even really describe. In the beginning when he caught Alex staring at him, Alex would blush and duck his head; now, he is unashamed, and Hercules loves it. Alex holds his gaze, smiling at him beautifully, looking to the world like a man hopelessly devoted. He looks at Hercules as if he's falling in love all over again, as if he's daydreaming about bright Sunday mornings with him, as if there is nowhere he'd rather be (Hercules relates).

Lafayette, of course, also gives wonderful hugs and also looks at each of them certain ways, but that's not what Hercules is often entranced with; Hercules is more taken by the way Lafayette dotes over them, mothers them to no end and loves it.

It's in the little things. Laf will smile warmly without thinking about it and tuck John's hair back, brushing down little fly-aways. When John takes too big of a drink, Lafayette is always the one to wipe the little droplets on his chin, kissing him on the cheek.

They constantly ask Alex about whether or not he's eaten or slept or taken a break. They make sure he eats at least two meals a day and only spends a maximum of two hours of work without a rest and gets to sleep at a reasonable time. Lafayette also keeps Alex looking presentable on a daily basis, making sure that his shirt isn't untucked, his hair isn't messy, his socks match. Hercules will never grow tired of watching Lafayette kindly fix Alex up as the day progresses.

Hercules loves it when Lafayette mothers him. They always have Band-Aids stocked around the house and Hercules' design studio for when he accidentally stabs himself with a needle. They always make sure Hercules isn't too stressed with the orders. And Hercules' favorite thing, for some reason, is when they get lotion, rub it in a little, take his hands, and share it between them. He doesn't know why, but Laf always does it, and he absolutely adores it.

Hercules loves everything about his significant others. Every single flaw, quirk, and mannerism is enchanting, beautiful. Hercules loves them more than words can even explain. He wants nothing more than go grow old with the loves of his life, giving each of them all he has to offer.

Hercules Mulligan likes lots of things about his significant others; but it's the little things that he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> I just lvoe hercules so much???? like so m u c h !!!! 
> 
> this is my first time writing for this ship and/or any poly relationship so pls be gentle i am smol and anxious 
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
